mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Rockhold vs. Chris Weidman
The fight was for the UFC middleweight title with Chris Weidman defending. Chris Weidman came into the fight undefeated and it was his first loss. The first round began. Weidman lands a body kick. Weidman lands an inside kick. Weidman lands a left, gets the back standing. One hook, both hooks. Two lefts under. Four lefts, 4:00. Weidman dragging him down. Rockhold turning. Weidman thinking triangle. Thinking kimura. Rockhold escapes. Odd position. Clinch. Weidman knees the body. Crowd singing. Weidman knees the body, right elbow, works and gets a hard double. Rockhold thinking kimura. 3:00. Side control. Weidman gets the back. One hook. Rockhold stands to the clinch, Weidman lands a knee. Rockhold knees the body. Crowd chants let's go Weidman. Rockhold knees the body. Weidman replies. Right elbow. Rockhold knees the body. Again. Weidman right uppercut. 2:00. Rockhold knees the body. Another. Weidman gets a trip to side control, Rockhold thinking guillotine. Just wasting energy here. Just a matter of time. 1:00. Weidman grimacing impatiently. Rockhold seems calm. Ref separates 'em. Rogan sounds sickened. They touch gloves, 35. Rockhold lands a body kick and an inside kick, Weidman gets a single, Rockhold rolls him with a guillotine, has it on top. Going hard for it. 15. Weidman escapes regaining guard. Rockhold lands a right, R1 ends and Rockhold pulls back on a left, nice. 10-9 Weidman but very close. Could go either way honestly... IMO. "He's not doing shit on the floor," Serra tells Weidman as Longo says that his headkicks look good. R2 began and they touch gloves even though Rockhold didn't want too in R1. Rockhold drops him with a right hook, swarms against the fence, Weidman backpedals. Rockhold lands a body kick. Weidman lands a body kick, clinch. Rockhold thinking guillotine, they break. Rockhold lands an inside kick. Rockhold feinting, Weidman biting on 'em. Rockhold lands a body kick. 4:00. Weidman lands a body kick. Weidman blocks a hard high kick. Rockhold lands a hard leg kick. Weidman seems tentative. They clinch. Rockhold breaks landing a good high kick. And a hard body kick. 3:00. Rockhold lands a hard leg kick. Nice exchange. Nice head movement by Weidman. Clinch. Rockhold knees the body. And a hard one as they break. Rockhold lands a question mark kick and an inside kick. Weidman blocks a high kick. Rockhold lands a hard left. "Come on Chris, he's open!" 2:00. "Body kick!" Rockhold lands a right hook and nods. Lands a left. Weidman lands a left. Rockhold getting cocky. Right uppercut for Rockhold and an inside kick. Weidman blocks a high kick. Crowd chanting for Rockhold now. Lands a body kick. Weidman lands an inside kick and another. Rockhold seems cotnemptuous. Lands a left and a right hook. 1:00. Rockhold lands an inside kick. 35. Rockhold misses the questionmark kick. Rockhold lands an inside kick. Weidman lands a hard body kick, that hurt. Rockhold backpedals and grins. 15. Rockhold lands a straight left. Rockhold lands a hard leg kick. R2 ends, 10-9 Rockhold, great fight so far. R3 began and they touch gloves. Weidman lands a body kick and an inside kick. Rockhold lands a body kick. Weidman lands a body kick. Clinch as Rockhold lands a counter right hook. Rockhold knees the body. 4:00. They break. Weidman lands an inside kick, and another, another. Jabs the body. Rockhold eats a right, lands a counter right hook, eats a left. Weidman gets a takedown. Sort of half-guard, stepping over. Rockhold standing. He does to the clinch, 3:00. Rockhold knees the body. Another. Another, they break. Weidman lands a left, eats one to the body. Rockhold lands a body kick and an inside kick. Rockhold lands a left. Weidman blocks a high kick. Rockhold lands a left and a right. Weidman lands a body kick and another hard one. 2:00. Weidman feints, Rockhold biting. Weidman lands a body kick. And a blocked high kick, Rockhold shakes his head. Weidman tries a wheel kick, Rockhold gets him down, has the back, one hook. Both. Turning to mount, he does. A few short rights. 1:00. Right elbow. Blocked right elbow. Three rights. Right elbow. Another. A big right. Three more, rights and lefts. Lefts under. More. Weidman's cut bad. Left hands, left elbow, lefts under, 35. Left elbows voer and over, right elbows, more, right hands, lefts, right elbows, more, more. Right elbows, oh god, vicious, more, left elbows, oh fuck. Left elbows, right elbows. 15. Rights and lefts. Rights and lefts. More, Weidman covering up, eating rights and lefts, rights and lefts, Herb isn't stopping it. R3 ends, 10-8 Rockhold, Jesus Christ that was vicious. Herb Dean must have had orders not to stop it, what a true piece of shit he is. "You were winning that round," Longo pleads with Weidman. Bad mouse under Weidman's right eye, cut over the left. R4 began and they touch gloves. Weidman lands a body kick, feints it. Lands a right. Rockhold lands a body kick and a right. Clinch. Rockhold goes for the trip, Weidman grabs the cage and gets a final warning. Rockhold stuffs a throw. Weidman thinks guillotine, doesn't get it. Rockhold gets a body lock dumping Weidman down to half-guard, 4:00. Right elbow. A right. Weidman regains guard. Right by the commentators, can see Chuck Liddell cageside too. A right. Another. Another. Another. 3:00. That cut's open again. Rights to body. A left, hard right. Weidman thinking guillotine. Can't get close even. Rockhold lands a hard right and a big left elbow. Side control. Weidman's face is a crimson mask. Right elbow. Weidman regains half-guard. Rockhold mounting. 2:00. A right. Rights under. More and more and the ref stops it, holy fuck. Holy shit. Rockhold collapses facedown. Cormier ran down from the FS1 desk to hug Rockhold, carries him around. He fucking earned that title, what a monster. Cain comes over to hug him. Weidman sitting devastated on his stool. Simply amazing. "It's undescribable. I can't even believe this is real right now." "Thank you Joe, it's been a pleasure." Fuck yeah. The seventh undisputed UFC middleweight champion. Weidman gets an interview. "It's Luke's night. I got a beautiful family that loves me, fans that love me, God is so good, I'll be back. I remember throwing that wheel kick. It probably wasn't the smartest move. All I can do is work hard and keep a positive attitude. If I lose it's my day to lose." Weidman's dad grabs the mic, "And everybody thank you, this is still my boy!" Hugs Weidman. Rogan looked pissed lol. Awkward.